Duo's Confession
by intelligentle
Summary: A ruthless murderer seeks out Duo Maxwell, to capture him and then cheat him. Will Duo be able to see through her or destroy his whole life by falling in love with her?
1. The Call

Duo's Confession

Chapter One: The Call 

By: VTEEN

It is exactly one year after the battle between the Gundams and Mariemaia's army. Most of the pilots have settled down, or are either loners in the colonies still searching for a wife. But Duo, most of all, had a wife and one child, named Trio. "Hey Duo, it's time to get up", Hilde called from another room. Duo just moaned in his sleep. "Come on, your gonna be late for work!" Knowing that he had been defeated, he threw the covers off,(which happened to land on Hilde's face) and trudged into the bathroom to get dressed. "What's gotten into you this morning, she yelled into the bathroom door, your so grumpy. I just hate going to work everyday! Everyone there is so bitchy! Duo, you've gotta anticipate work, not hate it. Just be thankful those meaningless wars are over. That was like going through hell!" At that moment, Trio came into the hallway. "Mom, do I have to go to school! Yes honey, you have to. Hey squirt!" Duo said emerging from the bathroom. Daddy, I don't wanna go to school! I hate the kids there! They make fun of me! Listen Trio, you've gotta stick it out...................

As Hilde watched them talk, she remembered how happy she was when she and Duo were in love. She met him at one of his Gundam battles, when he was only 14 years old. That day when she had saved him from the jaws of death, she knew she liked him from the first time she saw him. There in his priest outfit and his awesome Gundam she knew she couldn't resist. 

****

/FLASHBACK/

"Hilde, what are you doing get out of here! Do you want to get killed! No, Duo I'm not leavin you here! I have to protect the colonies, and the people that live there! Hey, wait a minute, I'm fighting for the colonies too!"

****

/END FLASHBACK/

"Hilde, hey Hilde!!!! Oh Duo, I'm sorry. What do you want? I'm leaving for work. Oh, okay, bye!" Duo gave her a disgusted look. "What! Your forgetting something! WHAT THING I DON'T UNDERSTAND! This." And with that he wrapped her in a warm embrace and tipped his head down to kiss her. Right before he was about to kiss her, he whispered, "You forgot, my goodbye kiss." She just smiled. "I'll gladly accept." Duo then went into one of the most passionate kisses ever. All the while Trio was watching. "Ewww that's gross!" Duo let go and said to Hilde, "You should get some rest, you seem to be all worked up. I will." As she watched him walk away, she didn't knowa disaster was about to happen. She thought Duo was too strong and confident to get into a car accident. But it happened anyway. When she got the call, she was devastated. "Hello. Mrs. Maxwell, this is the police calling. Yes, is something the matter. I'm very sorry, Mrs. Maxwell, but your husband's been in a car accident." A million thoughts raced through her mind when he said that. _Is he dead? Is he alive_?_ Will he be alright?_ She was practically sobbing. "Are you alright?" Yes............ I'm alright. I'm on my way over." End. Go to Chapter Two: The Scene of the Crime

Chapter Two

The Scene Of The Crime

Hilde was shocked at what she saw. Tumbled and mangled cars, some with their sides bashed in. But what she noticed most of all was her blue sedanwith the passengers and drivers side bashed in. Then she remembered something, if that policeman had called her down here where was Duo? She started to look in the car around the backside towards the front window of the drivers side. When she looked in, she saw Duo all curled up on the floor of the car. Hilde screamed. That was enough to get a moan out of Duo. "Oh my God, Duo are you okay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hilde...........help..................me. Don't worry honey, were gonna get you out, just stay right there okay? Sure.................. Then he passed out. DUO!!!!!!!!! She hurried to find someone. But when she got her head out from the car, she saw the strangest thing, no one was there. And I mean no one. No policemen, no firemen, no ambulances! Hilde thought to herself,_ What the hell! Why didn't those son-of-a-bitches_ __help my GOD DAMN HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She then went to find help.

As she was walking down a road, it all of a sudden got a lot darker. "_What is going on here?", _she thought to herself. Then for some strange reason, the other Gundam guys appeared. "Hey, guys, you've gotta help me! Duo's been in an accident! Please you guys............ She trailed off because she noticed something very strange. The guys did not stop or even talk to her. They were like ghosts, walking down the street. I mean real ghosts, they walked right through her! She preceded to talk to one of them, one that looked like Quatre, he spun around and said in a haunting voice, **"LEAVE US ALONE, WE DON'T ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!!!! ** Then his whole body changed into a huge monster, which preceded to come after her but she dodged it. She went behind the car, but that was a big mistake, because it saw Duo, and(these creatures only prey on wounded people) it began engulfing him, squeezeinghim to death. When Duo noticed this, he began to scream as well.Hilde jumped into the car, stuck her arm through the creature, and began to reach for Duo.It was a slimy and gooey creature and it hurt a lot as well, so when Hilde stuck her arm in, she screamed as well. She could see Duo on the other side, the monster's ugly hand wrapped around his throat. Continuously, the monster would squeeze at his throat, a little at a time. But since Duo was in so much pain at that time, it didn't hurt as much as it did before, since he was already drained of a large amount of energy. Meanwhile, Hilde was still reaching for him, but her face turned to numb horror when she saw what the creature did. Duo's face looked like it had been mauled, and it was stark white too. Just like the ghosts she saw before, Duo's spirit had also been taken.The creature then retracted itself back to being Quatre, and carried Duo into a humungous ship that was also full of these creatures. Then thecreature sprouted wings to fly to the ship. When it was flying up to the ship, the body of Quatre left him, and settled onto the ground, in a softheap. Hilde sat on the ground, the gooey residue still on her hands, and watched with tears in her eyes, as they took her husband away.

End. Go to Chapter 3: Inside the Mother Ship.

Chapter Three

Inside The Mother Ship


	2. The Scene Of The Crime

Duo's Confession

Chapter One: The Call 

By: VTEEN

It is exactly one year after the battle between the Gundams and Mariemaia's army. Most of the pilots have settled down, or are either loners in the colonies still searching for a wife. But Duo, most of all, had a wife and one child, named Trio. "Hey Duo, it's time to get up", Hilde called from another room. Duo just moaned in his sleep. "Come on, your gonna be late for work!" Knowing that he had been defeated, he threw the covers off,(which happened to land on Hilde's face) and trudged into the bathroom to get dressed. "What's gotten into you this morning, she yelled into the bathroom door, your so grumpy. I just hate going to work everyday! Everyone there is so bitchy! Duo, you've gotta anticipate work, not hate it. Just be thankful those meaningless wars are over. That was like going through hell!" At that moment, Trio came into the hallway. "Mom, do I have to go to school! Yes honey, you have to. Hey squirt!" Duo said emerging from the bathroom. Daddy, I don't wanna go to school! I hate the kids there! They make fun of me! Listen Trio, you've gotta stick it out...................

As Hilde watched them talk, she remembered how happy she was when she and Duo were in love. She met him at one of his Gundam battles, when he was only 14 years old. That day when she had saved him from the jaws of death, she knew she liked him from the first time she saw him. There in his priest outfit and his awesome Gundam she knew she couldn't resist. 

****

/FLASHBACK/

"Hilde, what are you doing get out of here! Do you want to get killed! No, Duo I'm not leavin you here! I have to protect the colonies, and the people that live there! Hey, wait a minute, I'm fighting for the colonies too!"

****

/END FLASHBACK/

"Hilde, hey Hilde!!!! Oh Duo, I'm sorry. What do you want? I'm leaving for work. Oh, okay, bye!" Duo gave her a disgusted look. "What! Your forgetting something! WHAT THING I DON'T UNDERSTAND! This." And with that he wrapped her in a warm embrace and tipped his head down to kiss her. Right before he was about to kiss her, he whispered, "You forgot, my goodbye kiss." She just smiled. "I'll gladly accept." Duo then went into one of the most passionate kisses ever. All the while Trio was watching. "Ewww that's gross!" Duo let go and said to Hilde, "You should get some rest, you seem to be all worked up. I will." As she watched him walk away, she didn't knowa disaster was about to happen. She thought Duo was too strong and confident to get into a car accident. But it happened anyway. When she got the call, she was devastated. "Hello. Mrs. Maxwell, this is the police calling. Yes, is something the matter. I'm very sorry, Mrs. Maxwell, but your husband's been in a car accident." A million thoughts raced through her mind when he said that. _Is he dead? Is he alive_?_ Will he be alright?_ She was practically sobbing. "Are you alright?" Yes............ I'm alright. I'm on my way over." End. Go to Chapter Two: The Scene of the Crime

Chapter Two

The Scene Of The Crime

Hilde was shocked at what she saw. Tumbled and mangled cars, some with their sides bashed in. But what she noticed most of all was her blue sedanwith the passengers and drivers side bashed in. Then she remembered something, if that policeman had called her down here where was Duo? She started to look in the car around the backside towards the front window of the drivers side. When she looked in, she saw Duo all curled up on the floor of the car. Hilde screamed. That was enough to get a moan out of Duo. "Oh my God, Duo are you okay!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hilde...........help..................me. Don't worry honey, were gonna get you out, just stay right there okay? Sure.................. Then he passed out. DUO!!!!!!!!! She hurried to find someone. But when she got her head out from the car, she saw the strangest thing, no one was there. And I mean no one. No policemen, no firemen, no ambulances! Hilde thought to herself,_ What the hell! Why didn't those son-of-a-bitches_ __help my GOD DAMN HUSBAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She then went to find help.

As she was walking down a road, it all of a sudden got a lot darker. "_What is going on here?", _she thought to herself. Then for some strange reason, the other Gundam guys appeared. "Hey, guys, you've gotta help me! Duo's been in an accident! Please you guys............ She trailed off because she noticed something very strange. The guys did not stop or even talk to her. They were like ghosts, walking down the street. I mean real ghosts, they walked right through her! She preceded to talk to one of them, one that looked like Quatre, he spun around and said in a haunting voice, **"LEAVE US ALONE, WE DON'T ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU!!!!!! ** Then his whole body changed into a huge monster, which preceded to come after her but she dodged it. She went behind the car, but that was a big mistake, because it saw Duo, and(these creatures only prey on wounded people) it began engulfing him, squeezeinghim to death. When Duo noticed this, he began to scream as well.Hilde jumped into the car, stuck her arm through the creature, and began to reach for Duo.It was a slimy and gooey creature and it hurt a lot as well, so when Hilde stuck her arm in, she screamed as well. She could see Duo on the other side, the monster's ugly hand wrapped around his throat. Continuously, the monster would squeeze at his throat, a little at a time. But since Duo was in so much pain at that time, it didn't hurt as much as it did before, since he was already drained of a large amount of energy. Meanwhile, Hilde was still reaching for him, but her face turned to numb horror when she saw what the creature did. Duo's face looked like it had been mauled, and it was stark white too. Just like the ghosts she saw before, Duo's spirit had also been taken.The creature then retracted itself back to being Quatre, and carried Duo into a humungous ship that was also full of these creatures. Then thecreature sprouted wings to fly to the ship. When it was flying up to the ship, the body of Quatre left him, and settled onto the ground, in a softheap. Hilde sat on the ground, the gooey residue still on her hands, and watched with tears in her eyes, as they took her husband away.

End. Go to Chapter 3: Inside the Mother Ship.

Chapter Three

Inside The Mother Ship


	3. Chapter Three: Inside The Mother Ship

Chapter Three

Inside The Mother Ship

VTEEN

Duo woke up in the dungeon room of the Nebula. "_Where the hell am I"_, he groaned as he tried to sit up but couldn't, because he was chained to a table. "Oh great, now I can't get up much less move." Just then he felt a sharp pain in his neck, where the monster had choked him. "Owww, Jesus Christ what is this!" Around his neck were little claw marks were the monster had choked him. "Geez, that monster really got me, or was it even a monster..............." He was stopped in mid-sentence, when the door flew open, and the ugliest creature Duo ever saw stepped in the room. It was a huge monster, purple in color, with huge fangs like a tigers' and it was drooling. It's face was grusome as well, a snout like a dog, and it's eyes, it's eyes were the worst. They were cold and empty, like a sea of nothingness. As the creature came towards Duo, he tried to hide his fear, but the creature saw right through him, and his eyes bore down on him more. It walked around the table, scanning Duo, seeing if he was good enough to kill. The saliva from its mouth, fell on Duo. He wanted to get it off, but he knew he couldn't unless he was unchained. Then the creature stopped suddenly, and then immediately lunged at him. There was no way for Duo to move, so he braced himself for the attack. The creature hit his left arm, (think of it as if you were lying on the table) and began biting it as if it were a dogs play toy. All you could hear was Duo screaming.

Meanwhile, Hilde was still heartbroken over Duo, but she had gone to find help, and managed to find some police officers who had seen the ship. They told her all about it, and the ships name. Now she knew what she had to do, sneak in, and find him. Luckily, she had left Trio at Relena's house. Hilde had recently went to Relena's house to tell her about the accident. Relena had a similar thing happen to her with Heero. The same ship had come during the night and taken him. During the night, Relena had woken to some loud noises. She quietly got out of bed and walked towards Heero's room. As she got closer, she could hear sounds of a fight. The door was open a crack, so she peeked in, and was horrified at what she saw. There was a huge, purple, dog-like monster trying to suck Heero into him. He was trying to get out of it by, kicking and squirming, but that wasn't doing much help either. He took one more glance around the room, and saw Relena by the door. He didn't want the monster to see her, so he moved his head a bit, to tell her to get out of here. But, the monster saw her and leaped for the door. Luckily, she closed it, just before he hit it. The monster wasn't really that interested in her, so he sprouted wings, and took Heero with him to the ship. She told Hilde, to this day she doesn't know what has happened to him. But, as time went by the other Gundam pilots wives have appeared at herhouse, telling her the same thing happened to their husbands. And that's what Hilde wanted to find out.

At this time, Duo was in very bad shape. He was practically unconscious from the constant pain that he was receiving, and his arm was about to be severed off. As the monster was about to strike again, the door flew open,(again) and a young girl stepped in the room. She was a little younger than Duo,(about 20, he's 21) and was dressed like a servant. "TRITON, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Triton looked up from his prey, and that was just enough for her to see the almost unconscious Duo. "TRITON, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, GET OFF THAT MAN! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO ATTACK THE PRISONERS!!! But, Miel, the master told me to................ I DON'T CARE, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE, NOW!!!!!!!!" Triton knew he was defeated, and left the room. Miel hurried over to attend to Duo. End. Go To Chapter 4: Feelings.


	4. Feelings

Chapter Four

Feelings

VTEEN

Disclaimers Note: I should have said this in the first chapter, but I don't own GW, and any other things associated with it. This chapter might be a song-fic, I'm not sure though. I'm gonna make this chapter long, I PROMISE!!!!! Anyway, the song I'll be using is called, For All That I Am by A-Teens. If you have the cd titled (teen spirit), I suggest u pop it in your computer and play #10. I don't own GW, or their song either. I just wanna give a shout out to my 3 anime luving friends, Julianne, Therese,and Alison. U GUYS ROCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx for all the support and making me continue this story. SCOTT AND KIRBY FOREVER!!!!!!!! I'm babbling too much, on with the story. 

"Are you alright", Miel asked Duo. "Why are you helping me?" Miel was startled at his reponse because she thought he was already unconscious."Well, umm, just to be nice, I guess. You shouldn't be helping me. Why? Because I have killed too many people. I don't deserve your kindness. Too many people.........................with.......................my.............Gundam." "Gundam?""Yeah." Then he rolled his head over because his head was getting too tired on that side. But that was enough for Miel to find out who he was. "Duo Maxwell.........." "Did you say something?" "Oh, no nothing, I didn't say anything." _"I can't believe I'm taking care of a Gundam pilot! Why is he here anyway? Probably got seperated from his family." _"Miel........" "MIEL!!!!!" "Oh my gosh, I'm really really sorry Duo!" "I should be helping you not talking to myself." Miel pulled out some bandages and then began wrapping Duo's arm. "Well, your arm doesn't seem to be broken, but it is hurt pretty badly." Duo tried not to scream when she was bandaging his arm, but he couldn't help it, because it hurt so much. It felt like a million daggers were shooting through his arm. "It'll be over in just a few minutes, just hold on........" "I don't think I'll be able to hold on any longer! She hated to see him in so much pain, but this was the best for him. She wrapped the last bandage around his arm. "There." "Jesus Christ, I didn't think it would hurt that much." "Well at least it's over with.." She smiled at him, and that made Duo feel a little bit better, knowing someone cared about him. By the time they were finished it was dark outside. "Well, we better get you off this cold table and move you to that bed over there." "Yeah, I think that would be much better." She then undid the shackles around his arms and legs, then helped Duo off the table, and over to the bed. "Now, you get some rest, and whatever you do, don't move that arm." "Whatever you say Miel." He watched her walk away, and then she did something he will always remember, she walked back and kissed him tenderly. When she pulled away, he had a shocked expression on his face. "Goodnight", she smiled and then walked away.

The next morning Duo woke to noises in the next room. It sounded like someone was beating someone. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING HELPING THAT GUY!!!!!" "I NEVER TOLD YOU TO HELP ANYONE!!!!!" "IF I WOULD'VE KNOWN IT, YOU SEEM TO HAVE FEELINGS FOR THAT GUY!!!!!" He slashed her with the whip again. An ear-piercing scream came out of her. Duo jumped out of his bed and ran to the next room. Miel couldn't help but think about him. In her mind she was screaming Duo help me. But she wasn't sure if he would be able to get to her, because of his injuries. As he was about to whip her again, someone yelled STOP!!!!!! "What the hell was that!" Standing in the doorway, holding his left arm, was Duo. "You get your freakin ass away from her, you hear me!! "Why if isn't Duo himself. Nice to meet you." "What the f**k are you talking about!!!" "Such bad language Duo, why?" "I can say whatever I want to." "Well, Miel here wasn't supposed to be helping you." "Why?" "Because she's my servant, and only obeys orders from me." "And those orders DID NOT SAY TO HELP YOU!!" Duo lunged at the mysterious person. "YOU BITCH!!!!" The mysterious person was caught by surprise as Duo knocked him down, being careful not to damage his arm. Miel just watched them as they tumbled, rolled and punched themselves. She was scared for Duo, her own life and for her master. She didn't know why she wanted her master to live. He is a jerk and is cruel to other people too. But she felt that Duo wanted this person to live. Duo pulled out a knife and stabbed the person in the stomach. The person fell off him and settled on the floor. Duo pulled off the mask to reveal:..............................................HEERO YUY!!!! "What have I done?" "What the heck is Heero doing here?" "I've just killed my best friend!" "Duo, that is not your best friend." "I 'VE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!!!!!!!!!" "DUO, LISTEN TO ME!!" "WHAT MIEL!!" "Look, I know this is going to sound weird, but that Heero is not the real Heero." "What are you talking about?" "I'll tell you the whole story as I take you around the ship."

"That Heero was not your comrade from many years back." "Then who was he?" "He is a clone?" "A WHAT!" "A clone." "How can that be?" "That was the reason you were brought here?" "To be turned into a clone?" "Not turned into one, but they would take your DNA and make a clone so my master can rule the world." "Now everything makes sense." They came across a room that had 5 capsules in it. "What room is this?" "Duo, I don't think you'd want to know." "How come." But Miel didn't answer him. Duowalked closer and saw people in them. When he walked even closer he almost died. "Oh my god, it can't be! Miel, this can't be them." "Sorry to say it Duo but, it is them." "Quatre, Trowa, Heero, Wufei, and.................... He stopped because one of them was empty. Duo just stared at it in awe. "That's yours, Duo." "That's why they captured you." "Just to make a clone out of me, right Miel." "Yes." "You can avoid the monsters if you want, but I think the best thing is for you to leave the ship and go home." "What, why would you say that." "I have to help you destroy these clones and your so called master." "No, Duo it's impossible!" "Your just going to get youself killed!" "I don't care, as long as I'm helping you." "Why do you care about me so much!" "Because you helped me." He put his arms around her shoulders to comfort her. "I'm sorry Duo, for yelling at you." "Hey, it's all right. Let's go back. 

While they were walking back Duo kept thinking about Hilde and Trio. He missed them so much. But he also felt some feelings for Miel, but they weren't as strong as his feelings for Hilde. But they were still there, and he wanted so badly to let them go. End. Go to Chapter 5: More Feelings.


	5. Forgiveness

Chapter Five

Forgiveness

VTEEN  


Disclaimers Note: Ok, for sure this chapter will have the song in it. I don't own GW or the characters, but Miel was someone I made up, so SHE"S MINE!!!!! Once again the song is For All That I Am by A-Teens. I've changed the title of this chapter to Forgiveness instead of More feelings. Ja ne.

Meanwhile, Hilde was on a disposal ship heading for the Nebula. She was extremely worried that something had happened to Duo. In her heart, she was hoping that Duo would make it, and so would she. But, she had this nagging feeling something terrible was going to happen.

"Mrs. Maxwell, we've almost reached the ship. You better get your things ready." "Thank you, very much for taking time off from your work to help me get here. Duo means everything in the world to me. I don't know how..........................." "You don't need to thank me, miss. I know how you feel. Run along now, you need to get your things. We'll be docking soon." The captain left her side to then begin commanding the ship again. Hilde went to her quarters to get her things.

"Well, this is my room, so you better go back to doing your chores." Duo and Miel had arrived at his room. "Wait a minute Duo, let's talk for a little bit." "Okay."

"What do you want to talk about?" "About yesterday, when I kissed you........" "Yeah, why did you do that?" "I don't know what came over me, it was like a sudden rush of emotion." "I felt I needed to." "You needed to?"

Duo's mind was racing. _"What am I doing?" "I can't fall in love with her." "She can't fall in love with me." "I have a wife and kid." "My heart is pounding, I can't think straight." "I don't know what to do?" "Should I tell her?" "I don't know." _

"But, she's so beautiful.......................................

"Duo, hey Duo are you okay?" _"Stop it with that voice." "It's driving me nuts!" _"Uh, yeah I'm okay?" "You sure?" "Yeah."

"Duo, I have to tell you something." "I'm not sure how it will make you feel, but I've been hiding it from you, and I can't hide it from you any longer." "_Holy crap, I know what she's going to say." _"Duo.............I..................I.....................................

"I love you."

Duo's eyes widened in surprise. "What did you say?" "I said I love you." Duo was about to protest when Miel saw something on his hand. "What is that?" She took his hand in hers. She touched the small golden wedding ring he had on his finger.

"It's my wedding ring." 

"Your married?!"

"Yes."

"How could you not tell me about this!" "You tell me this now after I've fallen in love with you!" 

"Miel, I'm really sorry, but I think I've fallen for you too." "What?!" "I said, I've fallen for you too." "I, I don't understand?" "How could you not!!" "I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU, MIEL, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!!" Miel just stood there tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe the man that she loved was yelling at her, nor could she believe that he was married.

"Hey, are you okay?" "Yes........................................ She collapsed on the bed sobbing into Duo's arms. "Hey sweetie, it's okay." He picked her head off his lap and rested it on his chest. "I know, I'm scared too." "I don't know where this is going to lead us." 

Miel just listened to him talk about what if Hilde found out, and how would his son deal with it, while she softly cried.

"Miel, I know it's very hard, but, I just can't stop thinking about you." "But Duo, it's wrong!" "You, have a wife and kid!" "What are you going to do if she finds out, and your son..........................................................................................................

All of a sudden Miel wasn't talking anymore. She opened her eyes to see Duo kissing her. A sudden rush of emotion went through her, saying don't let go. And she didn't let go. She felt so content with Duo's arms wrapped around her body. But, at the same time, these feelings were all so new to her. She had never felt this way before. Duo's lips were warm and invigorating. He kissed her with such skill and experience. She couldn't possibly let go, for forever losing this moment of passionate expression they called love. His embrace felt strong and protective, like he didn't want to let her go. But she didn't care, for as long as they were together, nothing else mattered. 

On the other hand, Duo was enjoying this moment as well. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this! Inside of him he felt two emotions, guilt and passion. Guilt because he was betraying Hilde and kissing someone that he loved, but was married to someone else.(aka: cheating) Passion because she was furious that he had cheated on Hilde, but when she started crying, he felt sorry for her, and wanted to kiss her to make her feel better. 

Meanwhile, Hilde had found her way onto the ship, beating off some guards, and then proceeded to find Duo's room.

"Where is it", she mumbled to herself. She remembered one of the guards whispering about a new prisoner in Corridor E, Room 3. She hoped he was right.

She followed the ancient markings on the walls to Corridor E, Room 3. But going to that room, at that very second was a bad idea. For looking into the room, to her horror, she saw Duo kissing another woman. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She would've never thought Duo would be that selfish, foolish, and even stupid enough to betray her like that. She took one last look into the room, and then collapsed on the floor, sobbing. 

When they broke away, they were embarrassed to look at each other. "Why did you kiss me?" "Because it seemed like you wanted it." "Because you were crying." "And you were sorry for me?!" "Yes." "I enjoyed it though." "I'm glad you did." "At first, I felt kind of stupid for making such a sudden move on you." "But then, when you didn't protest, I just kept right on going." "You know, that was my first kiss," Miel said. "Really!?" "Yep." Well, I'm gonna get back to my chores." You better go to bed." "I will." He watched her walk away, never taking his eyes off of her.

Miel walked out the door, but was surprised to find Hilde on the floor crying. "Excuse me miss, is something wrong." Hilde looked up at the woman, her eyes still filled with tears. For some strange reason, she recognized her. All of a sudden, her mood changed from sadness to anger. "YOU!" Hilde slapped her across the face. Miel was caught with shock, as she felt the sting on her cheek. "What the hell did you do that for!" "What do you think, you BITCH!!"

Duo was just about to fall asleep, when he heard Hilde say bitch. He rushed out of his room, slammed the door open, only to find Miel standing there, a bruise starting to form on her cheek, and Hilde furious, her eyes brimming with anger.

Duo was surprised that Hilde was here. But, he couldn't look at her, for he knew what he had done. He couldn't say anything, because he knows she will yell at him. And he can't even stand that either. After a long pause, he looked up, gathered his courage and said:

"Hilde, what are you doing here?" "Oh, don't you dare ask me that question, mister!" "Because, you know quite well why I am here." "What for?" "How stupid can you be!" "To save your f**ken ass!" Duo flinched. "And right now, I am really pissed off at you." Duo turned towards Miel. "Miel, you'd better leave." "I have to speak with her alone." Miel didn't say anything. She just walked away.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!" "I thought you loved me Duo!" "Hilde, I don't know what went wrong." "Something just came over me." "Came over ya, huh." "Well, what kind of lame excuse is that!" "Look, I'm sorry ok!" "I'm not picking sides here." "What is that supposed to mean?" "It means, I'm not putting her over you." "Look, let me tell you what happened."

Then Duo began to explain about all the things him and Miel went through. "Miel seemed so lost and confused, and the only other way I could help her was to comfort her."

For All That I Am-A-Teens

Sorry........

Made you feel sorry

Last night, I came home too late

And you were there waiting

I know, it's easy to call

I guess I wasn't thinking of you

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know I made a mistake of not thinking of you, when I was kissing her, but will you ever forgive me?

~~~~~~~~

It's not that I don't care

You should know me

Better by now

I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad

I am sorry if I made you feel bad

What I'm trying to say

I'm not always that way

So Love me for all that I am

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well I don't really know, because this is something very serious." You broke my heart, Duo." "I was really scared, that you might not come back to me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know,(I know) I often forget

To say that I love you(That I love you)

And yes,(and yes) I truly regret

The times I might have hurt you that way

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know sometimes I forget to say that I love you." "And I regret hurting you these ways." "But, please Hilde." They walked to the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's not that I don't care

You should know me

Better by now(Better by now...................)

I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad

I am sorry I made you feel bad

What I'm trying to say

I'm not always that way

So Love me for all that I am

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hilde turned her back on Duo and did not want to face him because she was afraid he might try to kiss her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

True,

I may defend the things I do

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But, Duo turned her around to face him and held her there. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but, he wouldn't let her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Though I know deep down I've done wrong

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hilde tried to slap Duo's face, but he caught her hand, just in the nick of time. She was surprised he had such quick reflexes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But when the heat comes down

It's you(and it's you)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duo started to lean his head down. Hilde didn't know what to do. She wasn't sure if she should accept this kiss, from a man that's cheated on her already. _"Oh, what the hell, I'll take it." "He is my man anyway."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That keeps me going on

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And then they kissed, under the crystal clear moonlit sky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Instrumental

For all that I am..............

Sorry...

Made you feel sorry..........

Trying to say I'm not always that way

Love me for all................

I am sorry if I made you lonely and sad

I am sorry I made you feel bad

What I'm trying to say

I'm not always that way

So Love me for all that I am

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then he was picking her up, swinging her around, and they were happy. Then she said, "I forgive you." Duo was soooo happy at that moment, he was beaming with pride. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

For all that I am(That I am)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hilde, I'm sorry I made you feel lonely and sad, and I'm sorry I made you feel bad. "But, what I'm trying to say, I'm not always that way. I just want you to love me for all that I am. "I a million times forgive you", she laughed. "I wouldn't want anyone to take away my man." "Me neither."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For all that I am

~~~~~~~~~~~~

End. Go to Chapter 6: Miel's Revenge


	6. Miel's Revenge

Chapter Six

Miel's Revenge

VTEEN

Disclaimers Note: Well, I hope y'all are enjoying the story so far. I planned a little surprise for this chapter and maybe one at the end of the story. I just want to say thanks to my three friends who love anime, Julianne, especially Therese, because she helped me pick out the surprise for this chapter, and Alison, because they didn't turn down the story and neither will I. Thanx for supporting me and helping me with this story. And to all the readers, thanx for reading my story, it helps me to write more. Now on with Chapter Six:

When Miel had turned away on Duo, it seemed she wasn't mad. But, oh, was she mad! She was soo mad, that she vowed she would kill Duo and Hilde, no matter what. "I don't care if love stops me, he will pay for what he has done to me." Miel then began to make up her own little plan.

Meanwhile, Duo and Hilde were talking in his room. "Do you have any idea how were going to get out of here?", Hilde said. "No idea." Just then Miel interrupted their conversation. "Hey guys, oh, I'm sorry, did I interrupt something here?" No, not at all, what's up?", said Duo. "Your not mad at us right, Miel." "No, of course not. Why would I want to worry over something like that." But deep down in her soul, she was fuming with rage. "I need you guys to come with me for a moment. There's some supplies down in the supply room that I need help unpacking." "Okay, let's go then." So, they both followed Miel down into the supply room where her ultimate trap was waiting. Miel smiled a sly smile. _"They fell for it."_

They got down to the supply room, went inside the door, and saw nothing there. Duo, curiously looked around. "Hey, where are all the supplies, Miel I thought we were supposed to............................................................ He was stopped in mid-sentence because when Duo turned his head back around to face Miel, she had a gun to his head. "Now, if you listen to everything I'm going to say, nobody will get hurt. But, if you don't............ Suddenly Triton walked in with a squirming Trio in his arms. "No, Miel you don't have to do this!" "Shut up Duo, or she dies." She pointed the gun at Hilde. Hilde looked frightened. Then Miel called out to Triton, "Triton, tie them both up on these two chairs. One on each side." Duo had a puzzled look on his face. "Triton, where have I heard that name before." Miel looked back at him just in time to see Duo's eyes widen. "So, you guessed it huh?" "No way, it can't be, can it.........................................TROWA BARTON!!!!!" "You guessed it." Duo looked back at the monster that had attacked him before. He couldn't believe it was actually Trowa. Then he remembered something else. "The clones. It's the clones!" "Actually, your wrong at that point." "There never were any clones in the first place." "WHAT!!" "That was just a trick to make them come and get you." "And what about you loving me?" "That was not a trick!!!!" "I want you back." And with that she froze Duo in place.

"What..... What's going on here!" "Now it's my turn to have some fun." Duo just looked at her, prepared for the unexpected. Miel sauntered up to him, wrapped her arms around him, pulled him close, and then kissed him, hard. Duo started to push her away, but she wouldn't let him. And then Hilde started to protest. "Duo, don't let her do that, STOP!!! Miel answered her back, "Oh, shut up you." She released the trigger. Duo's heart immediately stopped. Miel released the freezing thing on Duo. All he saw on her face was a look of pure terror, and then he saw the blood. Something he never wanted to see again. He ran to her and undid the bindings around her, and she slowly fell into his arms, her blood soaking the floor. 

"Oh, my God, Hilde no, you can't die!" She was just motionless on his lap. He began to shake her to wake her up.

"Hilde, please please, don't die, don't die, I LOVE YOU!!!!"

Hilde stirred in his arms and woke up. "Oh my God, Hilde are you alright!" She just smiled at him. "Can you talk, please Hilde talk to me!!! 

"I'm alright.................................Duo..................................I'll be fine." "Yes, you will be fine, just don't talk right now, save your strength." Duo began to cry. "Don't cry, Duo, I love you too." "Hilde, I love you too so much, that's my confession to you." She caressed his cheek. Then her hand fell to the ground. 

"God dammit, Hilde don't you dare!!!" He hung his head in despair, as tears streamed down his face, knowing that he had lost all hope. He pulled her body towards him and hugged it, never wanting to let go. His tears kept streaming down his face until he was all cried out. The bullet in his side went in deeper. He winced in pain. But he didn't care.

(Well, Therese, hears were he dies. Hope u like it.)

Then his eyes turned to anger as he flung himself at the murdrer who had killed his wife. But it was too late, because he felt another shot of pain shoot through him, as a another bullet went into his chest. He fell to the floor, one hand steadying himself, the other across his chest, holding his wound, as he struggled to breathe. 

"Yes, I've killed them all!" Her maniac look was frightening, as she bellowed out her evil laugh. "No you haven't", Hilde said as she staggered to her feet. "What, I thought you were dead!" "This can't be!" "I guess I'm not, you crazy son-of-bitch!!!" 

Then she noticed Duo on the floor, his blood also soaking the floor. "OH MY GOD, DUO!!!!!!! Duo seemed to be more hurt than before. "Duo, don't die, please don't die, I love you."

Duo stirred and woke up. "You know it's funny.........................................that's the same....................................................thing I said to you." "Hey, your alive." "I thought you were dead." "I guess I wasn't." Hilde held Duo's face in her hands, and brought it up to her face. "And here's my confession to you", then she placed her lips on his and they passionately kissed. 

After a few minutes, Hilde felt her grip loosen on Duo as he fell to the ground, saying his last words: "Hilde..............................I'm not...........................afraid to..........................................die." Duo died with with a smile on his face. Just like Hilde heard him say, he wasn't afraid to die. Hilde cried softly, as she held her husbands' face in her hands.

Afterwards, Miel was taken into a federal prison were she was never seen again. Some people say that she was put on Death Row, because that was the worst death anyone had ever seen. 

Luckily Hilde was able to free the other guys who were locked in a prison cell, and had heard of nothing of Duo's death or Miel. They were heartbroken, losing a fellow comrade took a hard toll on them, especially because it was the one person that made them laugh, and was annoying at times, but was never excluded, because he knew how to brighten a person's day, even if it was the saddest of days, just with his smile.

Fortunately, Hilde and Trio escaped and Hilde was able to get some help and did survive. But, she will never forget this site, she carried Duo's dead body out of the ship and placed it in the coffin that was waiting for him, a couple of days later. 

This whole incident changed her life. She felt a sense of pride carrying her husbands' out from there. She wasn't scared at all. She didn't care about all the newspaper reporters outside telling her what happened. She calmly got in a car with the other guys and sat there with Duo's body on her lap, gently stroking it. 

A few days later the funeral was held. Even though Hilde did cry, she would never forget the day, she carried his body off the ship. She felt a sense of power flow over her, like Duo's warmth was inside her. She liked that sense of confidence. It was almost like Duo's confidence was in her. She liked it. Trio felt it too. That's why every day of their lives they live life to the fullest. For him. For their husband/father.

Even to this day, Hilde and Trio still visit his grave, which says:

Duo Joseph Maxwell

Born: November 22, 1980 

Died: June 29, 2001

For bringing the world the happiest days of our lives, with your smile. Your laughter will never be forgotten. To a loving husband and father: From Hilde and Trio.

May you R.I.P.

The End.

So how did everyone like it. I thought this chapter was pretty sad. I almost cried, literally. I want to dedicate a song to this chapter. It's from the Samurai X movie called In Memories "KO TO WA RI". It's an instrumental song, but It's pretty sad. I want to thank everyone who supported my story, especially Therese Prosecky, because she loves this story a lot. And she almost killed me when she found out that I was going to make Duo die. She wanted to make it good, so I did. To you all, thank you, I'm very proud to announce my first subbmitted fiction Duo's Confession(Originally called Heero and Duo) is finally finished. Be sure to look out for the next fic by VTEEN called Jurassic Park: Gundam Wing, starring Heero, Duo, and Quatre.(my three fave guys) Duo may you rest in peace. Till next time, farewell. 


End file.
